Play My Body Like An Instrument
by aloneatlastplease
Summary: When Lilly asked Miley to give her guitar lessons she had no idea they would end up in this situation. Femmeslash, Liley Lilly/Miley Oneshot.


**Author:**_ isawayorkiepoo_  
**Title:** Play My Body Like An Instrument  
**Pairing:** Lilly/Miley  
**Genre:** Angst (sorta)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **When Lilly asked Miley to give her guitar lessons she had no idea they would end up in this situation.  
**Warnings:** girl/girl kissing, random babblings of a girl up at midnight drowsy with cold medicine. UN-BETAED  
**Authors Note: **This actually came to me as an idea while watching a Liley video and noticing all the guitars in the background of the living room set. Do they use them or are they just props? Would Lilly ever want to learn? I think so so I sat down at Write or Die and came up with this.

* * *

Lilly was on her back. She was aware of that much and that there was a warm, thin body laying on hers, lips attached to her collarbone. Oh and that said body had long hair and breasts.

She wasn't sure quite how it had all started.

She'd asked Miley to give her guitar lessons since she'd seen Mr Stuart play, as well as Miley and even Jackson was fairly decent. It amazed her how fast Mr Stuart's fingers flew across the fret board and how his fingers plucked out perfect chords and melodies. She'd been fascinated with it for a while so she'd finally got the nerve to ask.

Miley, being a wonderful friend, agreed immediately.

So they sat up in her room, an acoustic in each of their arms. Miley's hands moved across the distance between them and reset Lilly's fingering.

"No, you put your index finger on the second string and your middle finger on the first." She switched Lilly's fingers back and forth along the neck, guiding them into position. "Now you strum."

Lilly did a quick strum down the strings, wincing at the twang it released on the last note.

"Do it a couple more times. It'll get easier." She smiled reassuringly and looked back to her own guitar, positioning her own fingers to show Lilly the A chord.

Lilly strummed a few more times and sure enough on the third time, the twang wasn't quite as bad. It didn't sound horrible but it was no Van Halen either.

"Alright, now you need to put your index here," she placed Lilly's first finger on the third string, "and line them up going down. Now just play the second string down."

Lilly strummed lightly, having learned that it was better to go light and mess up then go fast and have it screech out. Miley smiled, it sounded pretty good for a beginner.

Miley went over the chords one by one, majors and minors, having Lilly work on switching back and forth between chords. Lilly was complaining about her fingers hurting by the end so they went downstairs and watched TV before Lilly had to go home to get ready for that nights Hannah concert.

Two days later they were back at it, Lilly going over power chords and chord progressions. **G-C-D, D-G-A, G-C-D, D-G-A**over and over until her fingers were numb. They took breaks inbetween, taking time out to poke fun at some new scheme Jackson was coming up with or check in with TMZ, see what new rumors were being spouted about Hannah.

Back up to her room though, more chord progressions, more power chords, more finger numbing routine playing.

**D-Em-G** was giving her trouble though. "Miley, I can't get this one." She complained, fingers screaming at her.

Miley moved to behind her, having abandoned her own guitar earlier to jot down a stanza for a new song. She placed her hands on Lilly's left hand, moving her fingers to the right spots. "Alright, first finger on the fourth string, second finger on the sixth and third on the fifth. Right?"

Lilly nodded, strumming the D chord in time with Miley's right hand that was covering hers.

"Then move your second finger up the neck to the second string and move your third finger after it to the third string."

Lilly nodded again. Miley's breath was warm on her cheek, hands blissfully cold against her string-raw hands. She felt every instruction vibrating through her.

"Now put your first finger where your second was, second finger a fret down on the first string and your third finger on the sixth again." Miley turned her head to look at Lilly's left hand as Lilly turned to look at her in confusion. As if playing out in a movie, their lips brushed.

Miley's eyes widened, hand moving up to ghost over her lips. Lilly blushed and someone moved though Lilly wasn't quite sure which one of them it was. All she knew was that she was now on her back, guitar next to her with a warm weight resting on her.

Miley's lips were on hers then, sweet and warm and delicious. She smelled like the grapefruit body wash Lilly had gotten her for her birthday and her lips tasted like cherries. 'Taste of her cherry chapstick' indeed.

A wet tongue entered her mouth as a too-cold hand crept up her shirt, trailing over her abdomen, leaving goosebumps. She shivered against Miley's body and sucked tentatively at Miley's tongue.

Miley moved a leg between them, pressing it to Lilly's crotch and Lilly gasped at the pressure against her clit, drawing back from the kiss. Miley's mouth worked downwards down her throat, licking and nipping at her pulse point before moving down to her collarbone. She sucked at the skin, hard enough that Lilly knew it would bruise but really didn't care.

After that Lilly could safely say that it was all a blur. She was just thankful that Miley's dad hadn't been home.

o--O--o--O--o--O--o

The next few days weren't even awkward. If anything they were just more exciting. During her private lessons, Miley would make sure to invade her personal space, breathing heavily against Lilly's neck when she went to explain something, trailing her fingers down Lilly's arms in a sensual way, leaving bumps along her skin from the light caress of her nails. She made sure to hug her goodbye every night, one time even going as far as touching her ass as she left the house, with her dad in the room. He didn't seem to notice anything, thank God, but it was strange for Lilly none the less.

They didn't kiss since that day but Lilly sure wanted to kiss Miley with all the teasing she did. It drove her crazy with a need she couldn't fix with just a finger and a fantasy. She never said anything though, scared she might lose even that small show of want from Miley.

And maybe that was the only awkward part. That such a small thing could make her want her best friend so much. She'd never really fantasized about Miley in a sexual way before. Sneak peaks in the showers at school didn't count, that was curiosity. Maybe Miley had bigger breasts already and she didn't notice. She simply wanted to know if she had reason to be jealous.

That didn't mean she had a crush on her or anything.

But it still baffled her that now she was desperate for it. On the 8th day of their private sessions, up in Miley's room, Lilly set down the guitar and faced Miley.

"Would you stop that?"

Miley smirked, little demon that she was. "Stop what?"

Lilly growled, fisting her bed sheets. "Stop breathing on me and practically kissing my neck. It's driving me crazy." She scooted away from Miley, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Miley feigned innocence, smiling sweetly and pulling a hand to her chest. "Oh this? Are you sure you want me to stop?" She moved closer, bringing her face right in front of Lilly's.

Lilly's breath came a bit heavier, her heart accelerating. "Yes, I'd much appreciate it."

Miley smirked again and just kissed Lilly, eyes open, watching and observing. "Maybe I don't want to stop." She said after breaking the kiss.

Long story short, Miley didn't want to stop with her teasing or taunting. Lilly wanted more. So it became a regular thing, them making out in one of their rooms or on the couch (when Jackson or Mr Stuart weren't home).

It wasn't a perfect arrangement, but then, with Lilly writhing underneath Miley's warm body, a hand down her jeans and a soft mouth on her neck, she honestly didn't care. This was good enough for now.


End file.
